dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyncia
REMEMBER SIGN WITH YOUR FOUR TILDES! ~ ~ ~ ~ Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 01:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature Type this into the preferences box= Aly 16:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New characters You can't have a new character for a while, Darling, but for now I'll simply leave your next Forum alone until you can ;) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 18:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Pics I notices you put a picture of Emma Stone up on her page. Unfortunately someone is already using her as a model. In the future you can check that out Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki:Taken Models List. Can you please take it down? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Holly Masterson Sorting Congrats! Alex Jiskran 16:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ally! Sorry, I have to leave Chat! :( I know it is really sad but when you have found a model, OWL me it and I was wondering if you think Sofia would go after a Sixth year, just a thought! Okay :D Bye for now, Luv you! Be Back in 3 hours (maybe) JacktheCat (talk) 18:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Limited char images from a single source As you already have two 'Agents of SHIELD', Alyncia, you cannot have any more. You need to bring char images and personalities from a variety of sources. Alex Jiskran 23:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, How are you? Where should we RP? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here's my siggy, now send me an owl to show off yours :) Hey Aly http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hyde_Park#Annabeth_and_Thalia Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 15:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sofia I'm gonna go ahead and readopt Sofia, if that's okay with you Lol Someone's an Agents of Shield fan... :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Pic Great!Avi i like pikachu so much,LOL Captain<Pikachu 04:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Model Diane Kruger is taken, by Bond, but he never put it on the taken models list. I'm changing her model again. Sorry :( The Train Tunnel Hey Aly if you don't mind, can we continue the rp from The train Tunnel? :) User:Fleurblacktalk 15:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:User Model Done Fire<ey 07:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Me too!!!Captain<Pikachu 10:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Added Holly Masterson to the list of teachers. I love your new sig...and I loved the move. Great character...I was thinking about making a new first year who's spells are cold based. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) The recognition bit Congratulations (Double dose)! Alex Jiskran 02:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Coding I fixed your sig template you've been using Template:Aly/sig2. When coding always remember to end your font and span statements, or they'll continue to apply to the rest of the page...for example the rest of my talk page after your sig turned the last color and font. Anyway, it's been fixed, but in the future remember to end those statements. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Meeting Send me an owl, and set up an IC meeting ;). The Minister will be at Hogwarts shortly anyway, and I feel that she'll probably want to have a word with Kinsel anyway about some things... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Idea (I need Harry Rawke's help!) Okay! So, I have finally have come up with a good plan to help Lucas escape from the Holding Cells, but we need Harry Rawke's help. You see Alexandra (Lily's new character, second cousin to Lucas) and Levi (my new character, first cousin to Alexandra and also a second cousin to Lucas) are planning for Alexandra to break into the Ministry to get to the Holding Cells, but since Alexandra is a Dark Witch it would be impossible for her to go in without being noticed. So, we thought that Alexandra could mug Harry and take one of his hairs for a Polyjuice Potion. And the reason Harry Rawkes would go to see him would be to talk about what happend in Diagon Alley to apologize for Padame. But, since I know you want to keep Harry as a good guy I would propose that there is a defect in the plan lie the real Harry Rawkes is walking around the Ministry so when they started asking people they could say he was in his office the whole time. Or it could be the way the fake Harry Rawkes talked or what I said the hair color was the wrong color. Tell me what you think! JacktheCat (talk) 19:59, January 21, 2014 (UTC) OOC Dept Hey Aly, just letting you know I accepted you in the Dept, and I'll be getting with you soon and giving you a couple things to look after OOC. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC)